1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip-on LED light, and in particular to an LED cap light, which provides a clip-on LED light that is removably attachable to a hat brim, visor, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cap is used for protection from the elements during sporting activities such as hunting, or the like. In addition, a cap may be used merely for fashion. Regardless of one's purpose for wearing a cap, there arises the need for practical illumination of one's surroundings at dusk or nighttime. For example, a hunter may wear a camoflauge hat to blend in with the surroundings and not scare prey away. Often times the hunter may end up stalking the animal into a dark place such as a tunnel, a mine, dense forest, and the like. Such places require illumination to keep the hunter safe.
Various attempts have been made to give hunters the option of hands free illumination during prey stalking activities. For example, clip type lights were developed. However until the present invention, they generally included a clip light having only three white lights for illumination. Such lights have proved to be inadequate for the hunter because the plastic clip, being unitarily formed from a plastic casing of the lighting unit, is easily breakable. Moreover, a major drawback of existing clip-on lights is that the white lights draw bugs while scaring away animal prey.
Thus, an LED cap light solving the aforementioned problems is desired.